yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 010
Give up the Ghost is the 10th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, titled Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan. Yugi continues to Duel the Seto Kaiba imposer. Defeating all three of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards proves difficult. Will the real Kaiba reach Yugi in time to help beat this impersonator? =Summary= Yugi manages to destroy Ghost Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". But Ghost Kaiba promptly plays another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Ghost Kaiba laughs, reminding Yugi that there are only three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards in existence, and they're all in his Deck. Yugi's Grandpa had the fourth, but Ghost Kaiba says that he ripped it up. Ghost Kaiba asks how could he know that if he weren't really Seto Kaiba? He couldn't believe it when Yugi beat all three of his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" with Exodia, but without Exodia, there's no way Yugi can win. Meanwhile, the real Kaiba is still in his secret underground computer room. His computer tells him it's rerouting the data from Arena 146 so they can confirm whether Yugi is dueling there. Kaiba's sure he is. The computer says the most interesting thing is the name of Yugi's opponent, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba can't believe it, but the computer assures him it's true, and the opponent is using Kaiba's Deck. Kaiba says that Pegasus must have taken his Deck. The computer goes on to tell him that the duelists are tied, but the impostor has his second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the field, after Yugi destroyed the first one with Dark Magician and Magical Hats. Yugi currently has no cards in play, and it's his move. Kaiba says that without Exodia, Yugi can't win against the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". He has no other cards in his Deck strong enough to stand up against the Blue-Eyes, let alone two of them. Yugi will lose on his next turn unless Kaiba can decrease the Blue-Eyes' power from there. (Japanese, Kaiba is astonished that Yugi managed to destroy one of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" without Exodia. But he sees that Yugi's in a jam now.) He plans to upload a virus into the Blue-Eyes' holocomputer to weaken it. The computer wants to know if they shouldn't wait to see Yugi's next move, but Kaiba says they can't afford to risk Yugi losing the Duel, and orders the viral injection upload. Back at the duel, Yugi thinks that he doesn't have any monsters that can stand up to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This could be it. Ghost Kaiba tells him this duel is over. He still has "Defense Paralysis" active, so whatever monster Yugi plays won't be able to defend itself. Yugi plays "Feral Imp" in Attack Position. The real Kaiba, watching the duel on screen, wishes Yugi had waited a few more seconds before making his move. He asks the computer if it can't get that virus uploaded any faster. The computer tells him they're already halfway there—this is as fast as it goes. The viral implant is at sixty percent, but it doesn't seem to be working, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" ATK is still at 3000. Kaiba worries that something is wrong. Ghost Kaiba laughs, saying this is almost too easy. Téa tells Yugi to hang on, and Tristan says Yugi can still win, and Joey reminds everyone that Yugi beat Kaiba last time. Ghost Kaiba orders the Blue-Eyes to attack, but the dragon doesn't move. The virus has finally started to take effect. Kaiba watches the Blue-Eyes' attack points drain away, down to 2900, then to 2800, but it's still too strong. It has to get weaker, or it will still beat Yugi. Yugi and Ghost Kaiba also watch the Blue-Eyes' attack go down, wondering what's going on. The dragon begins to melt, its hologram breaking up, and the gang also watch in astonishment. Kemo contacts Pegasus on his radio to tell him they've got a real problem. (Japanese, Saruwatari just wonders what's going on.) Pegasus is in his dining hall, watching the duel on the computer screen. Croquet asks how Yugi did that, but Pegasus says it wasn't Yugi, it was Seto Kaiba. It seems, he says, that the real Seto Kaiba is still very much alive. Kaiba tells his computer to get ready to go to work on dragon number three. But just then, his screen starts to break up. The computer says they've been locked out by a remote terminal—looks like they've been hacked! Then Pegasus' cartoon rabbit appears on the screen, saying, "Hey, Kaiba!" Kaiba realizes it's Pegasus. Back at Pegasus' castle, Pegasus laughs and sips his drink, while his goons move in on Kaiba's mansion, breaking in the front door. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack strength holds at 2000. Kaiba protests that this should have worked, as the computer tells him that it's launching its attack. Ghost Kaiba tells his dragon it's time to obliterate them, and the gang all watch in horror. A frustrated Kaiba calls out Yugi's name, and Yugi hears him. The attack stops, and the dragon disintegrates. The Blue-Eyes has heard its real master's call, and destroyed itself. Kaiba's computer tells him that the dragon is destroyed, but the virus wasn't responsible. Then how? Kaiba asks. Did Yugi somehow do this? The computer asks, How could he? It's Kaiba's deck. Kaiba says, it's the "heart of the cards." Yugi was right. Then he notices his door lock being activated. Pegasus' goons are about to break in. Ghost Kaiba goes mental, asking why him? Yugi tells him that Kaiba's still alive, and he stopped the impostor. Ghost Kaiba continues to insist that he's Kaiba, while Mokuba celebrates that his brother is alive. Téa asks what's going on, and Mokuba explains that the last time they dueled, Yugi showed his brother the heart of the cards. This faker may have taken his Deck, but the real Seto Kaiba is alive and well. (Japanese, Mokuba says that his brother is the only one who can stop the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That was his brother. His brother isn't dead.) Yugi tells Ghost Kaiba that the real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster. Yugi knows because he sensed Kaiba calling out to him when it happened. (Japanese, Yugi says it's proven that Kaiba is alive. Now he can concentrate on the Duel. Then he tells the Ghost that he should reveal himself. Yugi doesn't want to continue dueling with him as he is.) The Ghost Kaiba reveals its true form, (the Mimic of Doom although unnamed in the English anime, he is called the Death Imitator in the Japanese version) as a monstrous clown, and tells them he's the evil part of Kaiba that was banished to the Shadow Realm by Yugi, brought back by Pegasus. (The Japanese, the Death Imitator says he prefers looking like this. He was sent by Industrial Illusions to take on the identity of a dead person. Then he asks Yugi to Duel with him. The flashback of Yugi Mind Crushing Kaiba from their first Duel is added in the English version.) Mokuba says the creature's not a part of his brother any more, and the gang shudder in horror at its grotesqueness. Joey says he'd thought that the Duel might turn ugly, but not that ugly. (Japanese, Jounouchi tells Yugi not to worry about it, just beat him!) Pegasus's goons storm Kaiba's computer room, but they're too late, Kaiba's already gone. (The goons' guns are removed from the English version.) Croquet orders them to search the grounds, while Pegasus muses that this is one twist even he didn't foresee. (Japanese, Pegasus says he can't believe the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" would be dismissed. Good for Yugi, luck is part of his ability.) Croquet then reports the bad news to Pegasus that they've lost the real Kaiba again, and Pegasus mutters that that's two escapes, must he lock Croquet away? Again? (Japanese Pegasus, however, is pretty blasé about the whole thing, just saying, "No problem," and that they should just watch the rest of the Duel.) He tells Croquet to get Kemo on the radio. Mokuba taunts the clown, telling him he'd better start worrying about what his brother's going to do to him when he catches up with him. (Japanese, Mokuba tells the clown that those cards are his brother's, and no one else can use them.) Kemo gets a message from Pegasus telling him that Kaiba's gotten away, and not to lose the little one, no matter what. (Japanese Kemo doesn't get any message. He thinks, Yugi survived that obstacle, but Kaiba still has one more Blue-Eyes White Dragon.) Yugi says he doesn't know what to call his opponent now. He was thinking of "monster," but he doesn't want to insult the cards. Then he tells his opponent it's his move. He's got a whole Deck to go through, and only one Blue-Eyes left. (Japanese, Yugi tells the clown he hasn't got any monsters on the field. Go ahead and summon one. The clown thinks he still has another Blue-Eyes. Yugi won't get another miracle.) They continue to Duel. (In the Japanese, the Imitator suddenly appears as Pegasus, telling Yugi he's going to get it now.) The Mimic tells Yugi it will soon be all over. Joey says he's liking the look on that guy's face even less than he did before. Téa tells Yugi to wipe that smile off the Mimic's face, and Mokuba calls the Mimic a loser. Finally, the Mimic draws and it's the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba says not to worry—his brother will help out again. But Kemo knows Kaiba's no longer at his computer. He tells the gang to look at the Blue-Eyes—its attack strength is the full 3000. He says they found Kaiba's hiding place, and now he's on the run. Tristan says does that mean Kaiba is alive? Kemo says that means don't expect another miracle—this Duel's about to end. Mokuba thinks it's all over, but Yugi laughs, saying it's time to finish this Duel. He plays "Monster Reborn" on "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The Mimic says that won't do Yugi any good, the two Blue-Eyes are evenly matched. But Yugi says their powers are not the same. He's still got "Mystical Elf", who is chanting a spell that allows her to transfer her ATK to any monster he chooses. Yugi says this move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself, who showed him that you can alter the power of a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". But he's raising his to 4100 rather than lowering it, as Kaiba did to the Mimic's. "Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba," Yugi says. "You lose!" Yugi's Blue-Eyes destroys the Ghost's Blue-Eyes, winning the Duel. Then Yugi uses his Mind Crush on the Ghost, sending it back to the Shadow Realm. Yugi issues a warning to Pegasus, who he knows is watching. "Nothing will stop me," he says. "I'm coming for you, Pegasus!" Pegasus' wine glass shatters in his hand. Pegasus chuckles grimly, saying that Yugi has developed his Shadow powers quite a bit in such a short time. But when they finally Duel, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle will be his. Yugi retrieves Kaiba's Deck from the Mimic's side of the arena, while Tristan claims he knew the real Kaiba was alive the whole time. They wonder where Mokuba is. Kemo has taken off with him. =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Ghost Kaiba - Part 2/Mimic of Doom= Duel continued from last episode. Ghost Kaiba's Turn *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks then destroys one of the "Magical Hat Tokens", but it turns out empty. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Sets 1 card in one of the remaining 3 Magical Hat Tokens. Ghost Kaiba's Turn *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks then destroys a "Magical Hat Token". The attack activates Continuous Trap Card "Spellbinding Circle", which reduces "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ATK by 700 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 2300 ATK). Yami Yugi's Turn *"Dark Magician" attacks then destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Ghost Kaiba: 700 → 500 Life Points). Ghost Kaiba's Turn *Ghost Kaiba Normal Summons another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / DEF: 2500 DEF). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks then destroys "Dark Magician" (Yami: 1000 → 500 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Normal Summons "Feral Imp" in Attack Position (1300 ATK / 1400 DEF). Ghost Kaiba's Turn *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Feral Imp", but the real Seto Kaiba uploads a virus into its programing, steadily dropping its ATK. He is about to work on the third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" when Pegasus intervenes; destroying the virus. With 2000 ATK, the attack from "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" will wipe out Yami's Life Points. When Ghost Kaiba orders "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack, the real Kaiba calls out Yugi's name and he detects it. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" hears it too and decides to destroy itself because of the "Heart of the Cards". Ghost Kaiba reveals his true form as the Mimic of Doom then Normal Summons "Grappler" in Defense Position (1300 ATK / 1200 DEF). Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Celtic Guardian" attacks then destroys "Grappler". Mimic of Doom's Turn *Mimic of Doom Normal Summons "Mystic Horseman" in Defense Position (1300 ATK / 1550 DEF) then Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" in Attack Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF). He activates Equip Magic Card "Book of Secret Arts" then equips it to "Mystical Elf to increase her ATK and DEF by 300 ("Mystical Elf": 800 → 1100 ATK / 2000 → 2300 DEF). Mimic of Doom's Turn *Mimic of Doom Normal Summons his last "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks, but Yami activates Normal Trap" Mirror Force" to reflect the attack. Mimic of Doom counters with Quick-Play Magic Card "Negate Attack" (Note: The real card is a Counter Trap Card to save "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Note: Not possible in the real game). Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami activates Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon one of the destroyed "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in Attack Position. He then transfers "Mystical Elf's" Attack Points onto "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Note: Not possible in the real game) ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 4100 ATK). Yami's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks then destroys the Mimic of Doom's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Mimic of Doom: 500 → 0 Life Points). Yami wins. = Changes to the English Version = * Most of the text in the control room are erased or replaced with some kind of symbol. * The flashback of Yugi Mind-Crushing Kaiba from their first duel is added to the US version. * When Pegasus's goons storm Kaiba's computer room, but their late Kaiba already left, (Once again, the goons' guns are removed from the US version.) * In the Japanese episode, the Ghost suddenly appears as Pegasus, telling Yugi he's going to get it now. That little transformation is cut out of the US version. * The ghost's negate attack is changed to a trap card in the dub. In the JPN version it's a magic card. * The Ghost's Negate Attack is changed a bit in the dub. * When Pegasus' wine glass shatters in his hand he has wine on his hand the wine on Pegasus' hand is erased from the dub. =Featured Cards= Yugi * Book of Secret Arts * Celtic Guardian * Dark Magician * Feral Imp * Magical Hats * Mirror Force * Monster Reborn * Mystical Elf * Spellbinding Circle Ghost Kaiba/Mimic of Doom * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Grappler * Negate Attack * Defense Paralysis Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes